paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Border Crossing
Border Crossing is a PAYDAY 2 heist released on November 7 2019 alongside Border Crystals. It is one of the first new heists to be released since the storyline ended with The White House. Running concurrently to Hell's Island, the Payday gang is tasked with launching a second attack on a Murkywater facility in order to diminish and cut off their supplies. Overview While the original heisters rescue Bain in Hell's Island, Locke instructs another team of the PAYDAY gang to launch an attack on a compound owned by the Coyopa Cartel and fend off Murkywater units. The biker gang OVERKILL MC has a hidden tunnel that will lead them to the compound. Objectives Stealth= United States # Locate the tunnel # Locate and enter the briefing room # Find and enter the code # Take the tunnel to Mexico Mexico # Locate the getaway plane # Loot the facility ( ) ## Steal coke ## Steal money ## Steal weapons # Connect the fuel hose to the plane # Wait for the refueling process # Refuel the Generator # Wait for the refueling process # Detach the hose # Open the runaway gates # Escape |-|Loud= United States # Locate the tunnel # Find the breaching charges # Set up the breaching charges # Rig the detonator # Defend the detonator # Take the Tunnel to Mexico Mexico # Locate the getaway plane # Loot the facility ( ) ## Steal coke ## Steal money ## Steal weapons # Connect the fuel hose to the plane # Defend the hose # Detach the hose # Blow up the runaway gates # Escape Preplanning Walkthrough Stealth= United States In the first area of the heist, the crew must navigate through an Overkill MC clubhouse. There are 3 possible tunnel entrances on the map, on the opposite side of the clubhouse to where the crew spawns (left, right and centre). These areas are marked with orange tarps that can be removed. The correct tarp will reveal a safe door and keypad. Locke will now prompt the crew to locate and enter the clubhouse's briefing room. This is located on the second floor and is marked by a red door. However, a keychain is required to enter the room (the door can be already opened on lower difficulties). There are several spots around the clubhouse that they can spawn in, or during pre-planning the crew can choose to place the keys in a set area. Once the keys are acquired, the briefing room can be accessed. Upon entering the briefing room, there is a chance that the room has been rigged with C4 (exact percentages require verification). The crew must disarm the C4 if this occurs to avoid going loud, and can then search for information regarding the passcode. There is a map of the clubhouse in the centre of the room with a knife stabbed through it. The location of the knife will point to the correct tunnel entrance and can save time if players have not yet located it. There will also be writing on the map, explaining where the code is. There are 4 possible code locations: # The factory reset settings for the keypad, located on the ground floor in the North Hallway. # A date of arrest, located in one of the 1st floor rooms that can contain the security camera centre. # A number written on the front of one of leftmost stall in the Bathroom Stalls on the ground floor. # The club's founding year, located on a banner above a doorway in the Main Hall. In addition, a keycard and crowbar spawn on the table, both of which can assist for the second area. There are also 4 bags of meth at one end of the table, and a safe at the other. The safe can be opened using a drill, lock picked with the Nimble skill or blown open C4 on any difficulty. Inside the safe is a set of blueprints necessary to spawn the vault in the second part of the heist. Once the code is entered, the crew can load any loot collected onto the vehicle inside the tunnel entrance and 'escape' to the second area. It is also worth noting that a second keycard and crowbar spawn at the clubhouse. There are two detached, locked sheds located at opposite ends of the clubhouse, both of which require a drill or the keycard previously found to open. Inside can be either the second keycard, a second crowbar, two wooden crates containing breaching charges (needed for the loud version of the heist). All of these items will spawn, but are not necessarily in the same shed, occasionally requiring both to be opened. (This may not occur when playing solo - further verification needed) If the alarm sounds at any point in the U.S. side, it is impossible to stealth the Mexico side. Mexico The crew can enter into the courtyard of the airbase in Mexico from one of 3 possible locations, and must now avoid security guards and cartel members. Any guards wearing body armour will require pager replies, but any cartel members will not. Once the crew spawns, Locke will prompt them to locate the airplane used for escape, which will spawn in one of the two hangars. Guards cannot be intimidated and are much more aggressive compared to GenSec/Murkywater/Private guards and will shoot on sight instead of attempting to cuff heisters. When located, Locke will then tell the crew which type of loot to bag, with possibilities of money, coke or weapons. These loot types can spawn in the opposite hangar to the one the plane spawned in, and both warehouses. Most loot will spawn either in a wooden crate and will require a crowbar to open, or behind a security cage. Hangars The hangar next to the plane will spawn with 3 security cages. These must all be opened using either a keycard, saw, C4 or drill (60 seconds and they will not jam by themselves). Two cameras will always appear in the South Hangar. There will also be a civilian to the back-right of the plane. He can be easily pacified however. North Warehouse (Culebras) There are 6 security cages in the North warehouse that can be opened with a keycard, saw, C4 or drill. Alternatively, they can be unlocked from a series of monitors on the top floor of the warehouse, in the Storage Control Room. Each security cage has a number written above it, and the monitor that also reads that number must be interacted with to unlock that cage. By interacting with one of these monitors, the relevant security cage can be unlocked without the use of a keycard for 30 seconds, symbolised by a flashing green light above the unlocked cage. After that time, the cage will re-lock, symbolised by a solid red light, and require unlocking from the monitor again. Once unlocked and then opened by a crew member, it will stay open. Wooden crates are also located throughout this warehouse. if the crew picked up the blueprints from the U.S. before heading to Mexico, a vault will also spawn underground in the North warehouse. This vault requires 2 keycards to open. After both are inserted, a 1 minute timer will countdown until the vault opens. Within is the Roman armour required for the 'Two-Step Verification' achievement. If there is only one crew member in the heist, another keycard will spawn somewhere on the top floor of the North warehouse, as two are necessary for the vault to be unlocked. South Warehouse (Santanico) The South warehouse contains 3 security cages, all of which require a keycard, saw or C4 to open. Wooden crates are also located throughout this warehouse. Only one guard with a pager will wander the South Warehouse and either one or two stationary scientist civilians will spawn. Another civilian will also sometimes spawn outside. The garage doors can be lock picked or sawed opened. Escaping One the required number of loot has been recovered, the crew must then prepare their means of escape. Locke will inform the crew that the plane needs to be refueld before they can leave, and they must connect a hose from a fuel tank through a generator, to the plane. The hangar doors must also be opened to connect the final part of the hose to the plane. Guards will now patrol inside the open hangar so take caution when moving loot to the plane. Once the hose has been connected, the plane takes time to fill up. While waiting, the pump itself can run out of fuel and will need to refuelled manually up to 2 times. If this happens, the crew must locate gas cans from somewhere around the map and re-fill the pump. Once the plane is fuelled, the last step is to open the runway gates. The crew must open the gates by interacting with a panel somewhere in the south warehouse, and then return to the plane to finally escape and complete the mission. Strategy * Grab the furthest north ladder for easier access to upper floor of the northern warehouse. It is recommended to hit this area first, as since there are more guards than in the Southern Warehouse, you should still have all 4 pagers remaining in case you make any mistakes. ** Also by going to the northern warehouse first, you can immediately take care of the cameras making sections of the map easier to navigate. You also don't have to worry about using a pager as the camera operator does not carry a pager and is not counted as a civilian so money won't be deducted from your spending cash. * When going for Two-Step Verification, its recommended to leave the armor pieces for last, as they are heavy and can cause players to either break stealth by not being able to get out of sight in time, or be shot at by enemies if the day has gone loud. * Only the guards wearing body armor will have pagers, and after answering 4 pagers, the operater will NOT send in more guards. It is recommended to silently eliminate cartel members and bag their bodies somewhere, so buying two body bag dead drops and having Cleaner aced will be very useful. There will be dumpsters all around the map to safely hide bodies. |-|Loud= United States After the alarm sounds, Locke will instruct the gang to locate the tunnel entrance. The tunnel will be in 3 possible locations behind large tarps. After locating it, breaching charges will be needed to blow open the tunnel door. The charges will be in either one of the two locked sheds. Players must drill through the sheds (60s drill) which can be interrupted by Murkies. The charges will be inside one of the shipping crates which will require a crowbar to pry open. A crowbar, along with a keycard, will be in one of the sheds and on the table of the briefing room, or be bought from pre-planning. To enter to briefing room, you will need a keychain which will be placed somewhere in the clubhouse, or can be bought from pre-planning. After obtaining the breaching charges, place them on the tunnel door and start the detonator which will commence a 1 minute countdown. Murkies can remove the detonator which will have to placed again (does not reset the countdown). After the door has been blown open, players can secure any additional loot before taking the vehicle through the tunnel. The clubhouse briefing room will have a safe which will need to be drilled (3 minutes, can jam by itself), blown open with C4 or lock picked, along with the aforementioned keycard and crowbar. The blueprints are necessary to spawn the Roman armor vault in Mexico. Mexico Murkywater and the Coyopa Cartel will be prepared when the gang arrives at one of the tunnel entrances and it will immediately go loud. Similar to stealth, players will need to locate the getaway plane first in one of the two hangars. After locating it, Locke will instruct the gang to loot the facility of money, coke or weapons. Loot will be inside crates which will need a crowbar to be opened or behind security cages which will need to be blown open with C4, sawn open, drilled (60s drill), or through the usage of a keycard. Weapon cases will not be in crates. It is advised against using keycards unless you do not desire to grab the Roman armor. You cannot remotely unlock cage doors in the North warehouse in loud as the computers will be disabled, unlike in stealth. After securing enough loot, players will need to attach a hose to the plane to start the fueling process. Players will need to open the hangar gate to attach the last stretch of the hose. Murkies can pull the hose off from one of the hose parts, or turn off the generator, so players will need to defend them. When the plane is full, players will need to blow up the runway gate by interacting with a panel in the south warehouse. Players will be carrying C4 on them and can just place them on the gates. After the gates are destroyed, players can take the plane and escape, after optionally securing any additional loot. Variations United States # The location of the tunnel will be different # The location of camera room will vary # The keychain (if the preplan keychain was not bought) will be in a different locations # The code to opening the tunnel door will be different # Certain doors may or may not be closed shut. Mexico # The getaway plane can be in either hangar. # The gas generator will either be near the north warehouse or the south warehouse. # The tunnel exit will be in one of three locations: north of the hangars, south of the hangars or in between the two warehouse on the far opposite side of hangars. # Camera room will be inside a room in the offices or in the cafeteria area. # The mission objective loot will be different each time, being money, coke or assault rifles. # The plane will have the re-fuelled up to 2 times or not at all. # Grabbing the blueprints from U.S. will spawn the vault and basement to the Roman armor. If they were not obtained prior to reaching Mexico, the basement and vault will not spawn, thus making the armor inaccessible for the remainder of the heist. Mayhem+ Changes * All cameras will be titan cameras. * More guards will be present on both stages. Bugs *Despite being stealthable, this heist initially had no stealth bonus attached to it. This made it not show up when filtered for contracts with stealth bonuses in the Broker. The stealth bonus is now 15%. *Playing this heist in VR with collision teleporting enabled prevents transitioning to Mexico, with the player remaining in a heavily culled version of the United States. Disabling collision teleporting before the transition can prevent the issue, hovever, the transition sequence is still somewhat glitched and does not display the "Meanwhile, in Mexico..." message, instead instantly cutting to Mexico, fading to black and fading back in. *If the player secures any of the Murkywater fatigues before the objective to place loot in the plane triggers, it will not count towards Identity Theft, and starting over the only way to earn the achievement. * At the club house, if the player kills everyone on scene before the explosion in the commission room happens, assuming it does, the loud "Find Explosives" objective will trigger, even if the mission stayed quiet otherwise. ** Should this glitch happens, players will also be able to place C4 on and blow the tunnel hatch after inputting the password. Gage Courier Packages Achievements Trivia *The Border Crossing Heist marks the first DLC released post story-line closure. **It is also the first to run parallel to another heist, in this case Hell's Island. Canonically the original four heisters rescued Bain from Hell's Island, while Sangres, Sydney, Sokol and Clover launched a second attack on Murkywater. That being said, the player is still free to play as anyone in the heist proper. *Border Crossing is also the second heist to be set outside of the United States, after Boiling Point. *The Silkroad website promotional image bears striking similarities with Breaking Bad's El Camino movie posters. This would make sense due to the amount of inspiration and references shown in game. *The Mexico part of this heist is also the setting of Border Crystals, only with the crew having to cook meth instead of stealing Murky contraband. *The hidden vault featured in the Mexico section that contains a set of Roman armour is akin to Murkywater's other facility in the Shadow Raid heist that featured samurai armour. #Border Crossing is the second stealth possible heist contracted by Locke, preceding Shacklethorne Auction and the third stealth heist contracted by Locke, preceding Breakin' Feds. Gallery Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke